elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Benor
is a Nord who lives in Morthal. He applied for guard duty once, but for unknown reasons he hasn't been accepted. He now helps the guard in any way he can. Background He befriended housecarl Gorm at some point in the past. Both seem to dislike Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone and seem to be planning to overthrow her. He seems to dislike Hroggar but won't be with Alva until she leaves him. Location Benor can be found hanging around outside of the Guardhouse and bridge during the day and inside the Moorside Inn at night. He is most likely always looking for trouble and will offer to help in the quest Laid to Rest, but will not go into Movarth's Lair. However, if the Dragonborn has already won a brawl with Benor, he may be asked to follow into the lair. This will not cause Thonnir to leave, so both can follow. Interactions The first time the Dragonborn meets Benor, he wants to demonstrate he is the best fighter in Morthal by challenging them to a brawl. Benor can be married if the Dragonborn has the Amulet of Mara. He is available as a free follower after being beaten. Combat He works best if equipped with heavy armor and any two-handed weapon. He is proficient in archery too. His stamina seems to drop quickly, so giving him a weapon with absorb stamina would be good. Having good block skills, he can absorb great amounts of damage if equipped with decent armor, absorb health can help him endure more damage. Trivia *Marrying Benor gives the miscellaneous quest to Visit Your Spouse's House, for which the Dragonborn will have to break into the guardhouse, since that is where Benor sleeps. It's a novice lock, but the guards will levy a fine of 15 septims for the break-in if the Dragonborn is detected. The lock eventually resets. *If Benor moves with the Dragonborn to a different house, he will still own a store, and the daily share will continue to accumulate and be available for collection. *If the Dragonborn selects the "It's time for us to part ways" option while married to him, he may die and later a courier will deliver an inheritance letter, telling of his death and bequeathing to the Dragonborn 400 septims (minus the Jarl's tax). *Benor can become a Blade. *After winning the brawl against him, it will be counted as helping the people of Hjaalmarch for the Jarl, and he will consider the Dragonborn a friend. *If a piece of armor is dropped on the floor within his sight, Benor will ask if he can take it. *If he is a current follower he will not follow commands while running to Movarth's Lair, during the quest Laid to Rest. *If Benor gets lost or told him to wait and then accidentally left and can no longer be found, travel back to Morthal where he lives and wait by either the barracks or the Moorside Inn and he should be there. It may be necessary to wait for a while or go inside the Inn and wait and then walk back out but he should show up. Appearances * de:Benor Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Morthal Characters